Certain vehicles, such as electric or hybrid electric vehicles, include a charging receptacle that enables the vehicle to be connected to an external power supply. To reduce the chance of hardware damage, generally, the vehicle must be immobilized during the charging process. In certain instances, an electric park brake may be applied to immobilize the vehicle for charging, however, the electric park brake may not be effective to immobilize the vehicle for charging in all situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for charging an electric or hybrid electric vehicle, which ensures immobilization in all charging situations. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.